HIM
by PhantomStallionlover
Summary: All this happened Because of HIM


HIM.

I walked down the hallway, not knowing what to do. It was the first day back to college after the accident... I tried to block all the thoughts of HIM. Out of my mind but HE kept coming back. I chocked back a sob as I walked past HIS locker saw HIS best friend, he walked up to me and I hugged him, He told me he thought HE was going to be okay.. But I didn't believe him. And to make matters worse? I caused this! Yes I did! ME Samantha Forster! All because Blackie/ Zanzibar was trying to protect me from HIM. Like I was his mare or something. So Blackie attacked HIM and pretty much Crushed HIS body. And I witnessed all of this. I ran in front of Blackie and Shouted NO! But the horse still tried to Kill HIM! I was terrified! My World Crashing down into pieces. The horse stopped Savaging him when I took a stick and smacked him on the rump and he Bucked and I shouted at him and he finally left me With HIM. HE looked terrible! I called 911 and my dad. And they came and they took HIM and I to the hospital. They said I was hyperventilating. I really don't remember much after that though. So here I am today. I wanted to stay with HIM in the hospital but they Forced me to go to school since this was Testing week at school. I couldn't take it. I needed HIM in my Life, heck my life was HIM. And I needed HIM to know this! HE couldn't die ! No he Couldn't! I was about to start crying when My Best Friend Jen came up, and she said it was time for Home room. I told her I need to talk to her later and then we both walked into Home room. It seemed like Hours before school was over. But it finally ended and I walked to my Truck and Jen and I drove home. I was about to turn into the Cross roads when I stopped the car and starting Tell Jen. Everything I was feeling About HIM... And I started to cry and then I said what I had been feeling. I cried out " Jen I love HIM! He cant die HE just Cant!

HE is what I live for, I don't know what I would do without HIM in my life." I cried out. Jen tried to comfort me.. " Sammy you have to tell HIM. Even if HE cant hear you, you can still Tell HIM how you

Feel about HIM." I sniffed and said " I think your right Jen, I will tell HIM." I smiled. I dropped her off at her house and started to drive towards the Hospital. I got there and asked Which room HE was in, wondering if he was still in room 208. I had memorized that number it was glued in my brain. They said HE still was and I started walking towards HIS room. I got there and opened the door and no one was in there right now. I sighed, grateful that no one was here to Witness this other than me and HIM. I sat down on the chair next two him. Whenever I was here I Never knew if this was the Last time I was going to be talking to HIM. I looked down at his crumbled body. I tried to Blink away the tears forming in my eyes, but some still spilled over. I took HIS hand in mine. And I slowly started telling him. " Hey JAKE, its Sam... I hate that this happened to you! And all because of me and that Stupid horse of mine. Jake I don't know what I would do without YOU! Please don't give up! I- I LOVE YOU JAKE. Please Keep fighting. And when YOU wake up I will be here waiting for YOU. Not Ryan, Darrell, Any of YOUR brothers, or anyone else. ONLY YOU!" I cried. I looked up at his face but nothing had changed. I sighed and I Stood up and bent over and Kissed his bruised cheek. And I said Bye to HIM and walked back to my truck and Drove back to River bend. And gasped when I looked at the clock and it read 11 o'clock on it! Had I really been there that long? I got out of my truck and walked up and unlocked the door and petted Blaze on the head, I felt a little bit better telling HIM even if HE might have Not heard. I walked up the stairs and went into my room and changed and got into bed. I had slept through about half the night when my Gram woke me up. I sat up and then I froze. This was it HE had died. Tears started forming in my eyes, I was inspecting her to tell me He had Died but it never came instead she hugged me and Said " He's awake Sam! HE woke up! Maxine just called to tell me. HE spoke also, HE asked about you." I almost died when I heard this, I just broke down crying. Tears of Joy! HE was alive. I jumped up and Starting getting ready to go to the hospital! I Had to see HIM! Gram cleared her throat and said " HE said HE wanted to talk to you, so I'm guessing you are going to go up there?" I looked over and Almost yelled " YES! " She smiled knowingly and walked back to her room. I grabbed everything I needed and ran down the stairs and out the door to my truck to make my way to the hospital. I think that Is the fasted I had ever drove before! I finally got there and pulled in and Jumped out of the truck and Ran to his room 208 but no one was there. Did they get the wrong information? Was he really Dead? I ran back to the receptionist and asked about JAKE ELY..

She looked at me and then told me HE was in room 25 so I rushed down a couple stairwells and finally found HIS room. I walked in and HIS whole family was there EVERYONE. HE saw me and a smile sat upon HIS Handsome face. I smiled nervously and HE asked for HIS family to leave the room for a few minutes and everyone did. We were alone now. I walked over and sat down on that chair I had sat on only hours before but this time was so different. HE looked at me and then asked " Sam did you really mean everything you told me earlier?" I blushed and said "Yes" HE then looked at me and said " I love you too, I always have. But now that I knew you loved me too I thought to myself that I HAD to wake up!" I smiled through my tears, HE told me to come over and I did. HE looked a lot better than HE had even over only a Few Hours.. HE looked at me as I knelt besides him HE then leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips, I kissed him back. HE pulled back and smiled and I laughed when I did the same thing. He then grabbed my hand and everyone walked back into the room and Nate looked at our Hands and said " Finally!" Everyone laughed.

- 1 Years later-

I looked down at HIM and gasped. HE stood on one knee, we were in the same place that just a year ago HE had been attack by MY horse. HE said " Samantha Anne will you marry me? " I started crying and Said that one word that I had in my mind " YESS!" He got up and I kissed him.

5 hours later.

I sat there on a rock over looking the River when I caught a glimpse a flash of white, I looked up and saw Blackie standing there. I got up and walked over to my Old horse. I petted his face and nose. It felt like velvet. I whispered " I know that you were trying to protect me but you didn't have to hurt HIM boy. But out of this whole event something good has happened. WE are getting married! Even though you did this to HIM I forgive you and I know that he does also forgive you." The mighty stallion looked and me and nibbled my hair and nickered a bit and then pulled back and walked to the other side of the river and walked up the bank and reared and neighed and then galloped back to his herd.

-5 years later-

WE sat there in our kitchen with 3 year old Keith Ely in my lap. We were getting ready to head out to feed all OUR animals. WE walked outside and set Keith on the ground to play with OUR puppies. We fed OUR animals and WE sat down on the swing on the deck. I leaned in on HIM. HE looked over at ME and said " I love you." I smiled and looked up at HIM and said " I love you too."

And this was all because of HIM.

The End


End file.
